


Call (I'm desperate for your voice)

by 447AM



Category: Block B
Genre: Growing Apart, M/M, Zico misses Kyung, genre: emo, thats literally it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 18:33:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7856491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/447AM/pseuds/447AM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyung hasn't been in the studio for months. <br/>Jiho misses him, calls him, asks to come over in the middle of the night. <br/>And he thinks they'll be together, like they used to. Just them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Call (I'm desperate for your voice)

He's alone at the studio, as usual. It's late, he has sent everyone else home. He enjoys the silence, the way the tapping of his foot echoes in the room. No sounds except for the sole of his shoes against the wooden floor and the sound coming from his headphones.   
It wasn't always like that, and if Jiho is honest to himself, he taught himself to like this situation. Being all alone, all by himself, being without Kyung.   
His desk is collecting dust, the lightbulb in his lamp doesn't work anymore, hasn't worked for months. Kyung said he'll replace it next time he's coming over. The last time Kyung was here, the last leaves fell to the ground and Jiho wore a scarf. He wipes his forehead, fans himself with his hand and opens the windows, hoping for a slight late night breeze to find the way into the room.   
His phone buzzes, too many new e-mails. Another commercial, another gig, another confirmation mail from another flight company for another trip.   
He ignores it, all of it, opens kakaotalk. Kyung texted him, 3 times. Jiho didn't answer, because he forgot, because he's bad at texting, always has been, because he is a kid at heart, who just wants his best friend to come over and play with him like he used to.   
He sent a picture as well, eyeliner, teased hair, white dress shirt with too much chest showing. He's winking, biting his lip, cheeks flushed.   
'Going out with Minhyukkie tonight~ don't stay up too late, ok? I'll check! ~<3'  
Minhyuk has on hand on his shoulder, while Kyung is leaning on his. Jiho didn't answer. 

He's not jealous, just worried, alone, he misses Kyung and he's sweating and can't understand why someone would go out tonight, to sit in crowded bars and dance and get even sweatier.  
He closes the window, turns on the fan.   
Maybe he's just frustrated, because the beat just doesn't sound right now matter how much he plays around with it, he can't come up with a good hook for his new track, he's stuck, unable to work on any of his projects.  
And Kyung could be the one to get him back on track, but he's not here, he's out, he's not alone, not like him.   
JIho walks over to the mini fridge in the corner, grabs a six pack of cheap mixed beer from the gas station. Kyung used to complain because he gets 'the worst hangover you could ever imagine' from cheap alcohol. Kyung used to bring whiskey and good soju.   
He opens the first can, messes with the beat again.  
He opens the second can, takes out his notebook and tries to come up with some verses.  
He opens the third can, deletes the picture kyung sent him from his phone.  
He opens the fourth can, googles how to restore deleted files.   
He opens the fifth can, calls Kyung, just reaches the mailbox.   
'Hey, uhm, it's me, Jiho. You know, if you want to, you can crash at the studio later, I know it's closer than the dorms and I don't know, maybe you can help me with some stuff later. Call me when you hear this, alright Kyunggie?'  
He doesn't open the sixth can, because maybe Kyung wants a beer when he comes, even if it's cheap and he'll get a hangover from it. Jiho would take care of him. 

He gets up, puts away a few loose papers and old clothes he left here weeks ago. His second home. It's messy, because Jiho rarely lets people in, so it doesn’t matter. He likes his privacy, and doesn't mind the mess. Kyung never did either.  
After half an hour, he gets excited. Kyung will come, for sure. He checks his phone a lot, even when he's out, he'll see the message, listen to it, get a taxi and stand in his doorframe. And they'll be together, like they used to. Just them.   
He even dusts the desk. It feels like his world turning from sepia to color.   
After another half an hour, he gets anxious. What if he doesn't come. What if he doesn't the message, because his battery died, because he just forgets, like Jiho forgets to reply to texts. What if it'l be awkward. What if he doesn't want to come, because hanging out with Jiho seems like so much less fun than being out and getting drinks and dancing with Minhyuk.   
After ten minutes, he shakes the thoughts off. They've always been each others number ones, the one person they'd ditch anyone and anything for. Jiho would fly across the world just to say hello if Kyung asked him to, and Kyung would do the same. Jiho would leave every single one of his other friends behind for Kyung. He'd do the same.   
For the next hour, he checks his phone, checks if he has service, sometimes even looks out the window to see if a taxi or Kyungs silhouette appears.   
He waits, his heart beating, excitement and happiness rushing through his veins instead of blood. It has been their thing, to work all night together in this studio, just them, nobody else allowed. They didn't talk for hours, just listened to their own tracks and the others breath. It was enough, they didn't need another pair of lungs joining them, didn't need a third heart interrupting theirs beating in synch. It was an unsaid thing between them, never talked about it, but both completely agreed - this is their time together, a time that can't be shared. 

Kyung calls back, after another hour.   
Apologizes, once, twice, for making him wait so long.   
'I'm coming over now, it's been a while since we worked together. I missed you.' He slurs a little and Jiho tries not to tell him that he missed him too, every time he went here and saw his dusty desk.  
He just jokes instead. 'You sound super drunk.'  
'One is more inspired when intoxicated.' He can hear the grin in his voice. How could he resist. 'I'm hungry by the way, can you get us something to eat?'  
'I'll get us chicken I guess.' He shakes his head, smiling. He missed him. He called back.   
'Can you get 3 chickens? I'll bring Minhyuk with me, if you don't mind. I'm helping him with his solo song, and he's super inspired right now as well.' The grin, again. The slurring, again.   
'Sure, why not.' How could he resist. 

One heart didn't beat in synch with the other two and Jiho couldn't tell who it belonged to.

**Author's Note:**

> just a lil something to get back into writing because god it's been a while.....  
> im also finally active again on [ my tumblr](http://pinkhyo.tumblr.com/) so idk check it out i guess?? 
> 
> (if anyone remembers that emo song i took the the title from hmu)   
> (I think by now I'm officially unable to write anything NOT including zico/kyung/minhyuk help)


End file.
